


close [to the end of my rope]

by onefootonego (startingXI)



Series: [borderline] strength of mind [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Gen, quick take on season one events
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-07 01:43:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14660724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/startingXI/pseuds/onefootonego
Summary: “if you don’t bring supergirl in, agent danvers, we will.”[or: and alex thought her life was messy before…]





	close [to the end of my rope]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bathtimefunduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/bathtimefunduck/gifts).



there is a palpable tension radiating through the room. alex is standing adjacent to the door with her arms folded across her chest, staring down her boss, staring down the man who has just presented her with the ultimatum 

“if you don’t bring supergirl in, agent danvers, we will.”

it has left alex a little bit speechless, and more than a little tense. her shoulders thrown back, posturing, trying to pretend that this isn’t her worst nightmare. 

as such, she chooses her next words carefully “there’s no need, _sir_ ” forcing herself to be respectful, forcing herself to keep her tone steady “she’s helping.” 

“she’s interfering.” hank counters “she needs to be spoken too.” 

“no.” alex says again, more defiant this time “i’ve seen how we ‘speak’ to aliens here.” 

hank lets out a long breath “it’s not your decision agent danvers.” 

“she’s my sister.” alex says, stepping forward “she saved my life. she saved hundreds of lives.” 

“and she could have killed a hundred more. what if she hadn’t been able to steer that plane? what if she had taken it through the bridge, have you thought about what would have happened if she failed?” 

alex pauses, “funnily enough, _sir_ , i did. you know what i thought about? i thought about how i probably would have died. she didn’t fail, she’s a hero.” 

“my decision has been made agent danvers. if you don’t bring her in, we will bring her in ourselves.” 

“you’re not going near her.” 

“in that,” hank sighs “you’re wrong agent danvers.” a pause, the stare down continues “dismissed.” 

alex doesn’t move. 

“don’t do this hank.” she says, not above pleading “you don’t need to do this.” 

“it’s not about what i want to do. it’s about what the agency was set up for. what we have a responsibility to this country to do. you know what your options are.” 

a pause. weighted, tearing. 

alex leaves. 

she leaves the room, leaves the door open in her wake. her hands are shaking with a muted rage because of all the ways she pictured that this day coming, the fact that it’s happening, 

it scares her. it draws upon emotions reserved solely for kara. for her little sister. the person alex promised her father she would look after and protect. 

it’s a promise she refuses to break. 

// 

alex is in the parking bay, standing over her bike when she hears the electronic doors slide open. she looks up, hand sliding to the grip of her gun, not sure who, or what to expect. the fact that its vasquez gives alex pause enough to drop her hand from her thigh “so you’ve heard.” alex says, deadpan. 

vasquez nods “hank wants me to come up with containment plans for supergirl.” 

alex swallows hard, trying not to give anything away. 

“that’s usually your department alex.” they say, asking the question without using the words “or at the very least something we do together. catching aliens seems to be your thing.” 

alex bites her tongue, for a moment, then “not this one.” 

“can i ask why?” they press, taking a step closer to alex and lowering their voice “if you don’t want to go after her,” vasquez swallows “i trust your judgement.” 

a statement within a statement. 

“you can’t do that.” alex says, addressing what vasquez isn’t saying “i don’t want you to lose your job.” 

vasquez shakes their head “i don’t care about that.” 

“you should.” 

“i care about why you don’t want to go after this alien. is it because she saved your life?” 

“something like that.” alex sidesteps the emotions there, giving vasquez the shortest answers possible “i can’t talk about this.” 

“alex i’ve known you for five years.” vasquez says, their hands are still low by their hips, fingers spread, showing alex that they’re not a threat “this isn’t like you.” 

they’re looking at alex with such open honesty, such sincere concern -

alex bites her lip “the kingshead.” she’s not looking at vasquez when she speaks, instead, she’s grabbing her helmet from the handle of her bike “nine thirty, tonight.” 

they let out a breath and nod “okay.” vasquez says “okay. i’ll be there.” 

alex brings her helmet down over her head and watches vasquez leave, watches the doors slide shut behind them. alex curses softly, swinging a leg over her bike and heading for the exit - she can’t help but wonder if she’s just made a huge mistake. 

// 

alex shows up at the catco building with little to no warning. there’s no way she could phone kara without kara immediately hearing that something is wrong. so she didn’t phone. instead, she walked into the building, up to the front desk and 

“i’m here to see kara danvers.” 

the receptionist behind the desk looks up at her “do you have an appointment?” 

“no.” alex says “it’s an emergency. can you tell her i’m here? i’m her sister. alex danvers” 

the woman surveys alex once over, then nods “sure thing.” she says, picking up the phone and taking a moment to find the extension before “hello, ms. danvers - i have an alex danvers at the desk for you.” pause, wherein alex can practically hear kara’s heart rate skyrocket “i’ll send her up.”

the woman passes alex a visitors badge in the same motion as she hangs up the phone. 

“i know where to go.” alex says, adding quickly “thank you.” 

the woman just nods her off, turning back to her computer screen. 

by the time the elevator doors open onto the executive floor, the elevator is jam-packed and alex feels like she’s going to be sick, or pass out. or both. maybe at the same time. maybe consecutively. 

she doesn’t even notice that the elevator is emptying and kara is reaching in to pull her out “oh,” alex says, looking into kara’s concerned face “hey.” 

“what’s wrong?” kara asks immediately, her voice low “are you okay?” 

alex swallows hard “i need to talk to you.” she looks around “not here.” 

kara doesn’t even hesitate “okay.” she points at her desk “wait here, i’ll go to talk to ms. grant.” 

alex does as told. 

she leans against the edge of kara’s desk, half watching, half listening as kara walks into her bosses office “ms. grant,” alex hears “something has come up and -” 

“take the time you need.” cat says, with the air of someone who is trying to seem preoccupied, before kara can even finish “i’m sure my world will keep spinning without you.” 

easy as that, apparently. 

“are you in trouble?” kara asks as they get in the elevator. 

alex swallows hard “sort of.” she says, because while she’s not in trouble yet - the fact that she will not be bringing supergirl in, and the fact that she’s about to tell vasquez who supergirl is, could land her in some serious trouble. 

job losing levels of trouble. 

“i’ll tell you when we get somewhere private, okay?” 

kara reaches for alex’s hand, squeezing it gently “okay.” she says, shuffling backward so their backs are pressed against the elevator wall, letting more people jam in. 

//

it takes too long to get home. 

both of them on alex’s bike, kara with her arms wrapped around alex’s waist and her helmet clad head pressing against alex’s - no doubt still able to hear the racing of alex’s heart. they suffer through the evening traffic. 

by the time they step into alex’s apartment, they’re both unsteady and silent. kara with concern, alex afraid that she’s about to ruin everything. 

“i-” alex starts, pacing slowly, wringing her hands “i haven’t been entirely honest with you. about where i work.”  
kara looks up at alex from the stool she’d settled on “what do you mean?” 

“i mean,” alex starts and stops again “i don’t work for the fbi.” 

kara bites her lip “okay.” she takes a breath “where do you work?” 

“i work for,” another pauses “the department of extranormal operations. the deo.” she says the words all in one breath “it’s - it’s a secret agency that specialises in,” she can’t look at kara “tracking people with special abilities. making sure they don’t pose a threat to humans.” 

kara doesn’t say anything. 

alex reaches into her back pocket and pulls out her badge, her real deo issue badge. she sets it down on the counter in front of kara. 

kara looks down at the photo, back up at alex “how long?” 

“five years.” 

“so you never worked for the fbi?” 

“no.” 

“you work for an organisation that what, hunts down aliens?” 

alex looks away again “yes.” 

“i don’t know what to say.” kara admits “i mean, i didn’t think you worked for the fbi, but” she shakes her head “you hunt down aliens. what happens after you catch them?” 

“don’t ask me that.” alex pleads. 

“i’m asking you alex, what happens to the aliens after you catch them?” 

alex swallows hard “it depends. if they pose a threat.” 

kara stands “what about me? do i pose a threat?” 

alex runs a hand through her hair “my boss thinks you do.” 

“what about you?” 

alex looks up sharply “kara, i -” she splutters “kara i’ve known you since you got here. you’re my sister. you’re not a danger. you’re the kindest person i know.” 

“but i can deadlift a car and i can catch a crashing plane falling from the sky. are you sure i’m not a threat?” 

“kara you’re not a threat. i know you’re not a threat. you’re my sister. you’re my little sister. i -” she lets out a shaking breath and looks over at kara - 

she’s standing, facing alex with more anger in her eyes than alex has ever seen before. 

“you lied to me.” kara says “you lied to me for five years.” 

“i had to.” alex says “to keep my job. to keep you safe.” 

“to keep me safe?” kara snorts “alex, please.” 

“i’m not lying to you kara.” alex says, her voice is soft, she’s on the verge of tears “i -” she swallows hard “when the deo found me i was in a bad place. they offered me a job, but they-” she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand “but being there, being part of the deo, an agency that hunts aliens, it gave me a way to keep you safe.” 

“so you took the job for me?” kara asks, still disbelieving. 

“i took the job for me.” alex says “to get myself off a bad path. but also, also i did it for you. because i promised my dad that i would keep you safe. that i would protect you, and this job, working for the deo, it gives me a chance the keep an eye on an organisation that could be a threat to you.” 

“to me your sister, or to me, supergirl?” 

“both.” alex says, “right now, both.” 

“why?” kara presses. 

“because they want to bring you in.” 

kara stiffens. 

“for assessment.” 

she backs away from alex. 

“i told my boss to go to hell, kara.” alex says quickly, “i told him i wasn’t going to bring you in. i told him you weren’t a threat, not to anyone.” 

kara studies alex for a long moment “are you lying to me?” 

alex shakes her head quickly, stepping forward “no.” she says “kara i’m done lying to you about this. i’m not hiding this from you any more.” 

“so they’re after me?” kara asks “the people you work for?” 

“not yet.” alex says “but they will be.” 

“will be?” 

“i have until tomorrow morning to bring you in.” 

“oh.” kara says quietly “and then what happens?” 

alex swallows hard “they’ll send a team. to retrieve you.” 

“have you been on teams like that?” 

alex nods. 

“what do they do to the aliens?” 

“i’m not letting them take you.” 

“what do they do to the aliens?” 

alex takes a shaking breath “lock them up. away from people. until it can be ascertained if they are a threat to humans.” 

“does the deo have anything strong enough to lock me up with?” 

“yes.” alex says quietly “it’s called kryptonite.” alex can see several things processing through kara’s brain at once and alex haistens to explain “it won’t kill you. just,” she pauses “just limit what you can do.” 

“so i can’t escape.” 

alex doesn’t answer. 

kara doesn’t say anything. 

“what happens if i turn myself in?” 

“don’t.” alex says quickly “don’t do that.” 

“why not? that shows i’m not a threat.” 

“no.” alex shakes her head “it makes you an easy target.” 

“i want to help people, alex. saving that plane, all those people, it felt like the right thing to do. i feel like i’ve been asleep, and using my powers, using them to help, it makes me feel like i’ve finally woken up. it makes me feel like i’m contributing something. why can’t i tell the deo that?” 

“because there’s a chance they won’t see the good in you. there’s a chance they’ll only see your strength and your power and they’ll want to lock you away for it. want to keep you chained up. i won’t let that happen to you.” 

“it’s not your choice alex.” kara says firmly “i’m not a threat. if i hide, if i try and avoid your bosses, all they’re going to think is that i am a threat. i need to show them that i’m not.” 

“kara,” alex says, coming around the counter to stand in front of her “kara i am asking you to trust me. i know the people i work with. i know what they can do. i have,” she takes a breath “i have been a part of questionable things. if you go in there, if you turn yourself in, i can’t protect you.” 

“can you protect me out here?” 

“yes.” alex says, but it’s a promise she’s not quite sure she can keep “i- i’m meeting with someone i trust tonight. someone who can help me.” 

“who?” 

“a coworker.” alex says “their name is vasquez. i’m meeting them at the kingshead.” 

“and you trust them.” 

“with my life.” alex says immediately “they’re good.” 

“what will they be able to do?” 

alex lets out a breath “honestly, i don’t know. but they’re good people. we’ll be able to come up with a plan.” she looks at kara “i just need you to trust me, okay? i know you have every right not to trust me, not to believe me, but i need you to trust me in this. i know these people. i have been, am, was, i’ve worked there. i know what they’re capable of.” 

“okay.” kara says “i won’t turn myself in.” 

“good.” alex’s voice is full of relief. 

“but there needs to be a plan.” she says “i can’t just hide forever.” 

“we’ll make one. i promise.” 

“okay.” kara says again, then looks at the clock on the wall “you need to leave now if you’re going to make it to the kingshead on time.” 

alex looks at her watch and sees that kara is right. 

“promise me you’ll stay here.” alex says “don’t leave my place.” 

“i promise.” kara says “but i’m ordering potstickers. and pizza.” 

“you know where the takeout money is.” 

“be safe.” kara says, watching alex grab her helmet once again and head for the door. 

// 

the kingshead is crowded. the single door entrance is propped open with a brick and it takes alex more than few minutes to navigate to the booths in the back, where vasquez is sitting. 

they’ve got a plate of fries in front of them and are picking at them as alex walks up “hey.” alex says, sliding into the booth “thank you for coming.” 

“of course.” vasquez says, pushing the fries away “you seem upset.” 

“it’s been a long day.” alex says “i- listen, what i’m about to tell you, you can’t tell anyone else. not hank. not anyone at work. you have to promise me.” 

“i promise.” 

alex nods, satisfied and wishing she had a drink. 

she lets the noise of the music and the chatter wash over them, through their conversation. she’s building herself to this moment, to admitting this to vas. 

“supergirl,” she says, keeping her voice low, her body angled towards vas but an eye on the crowds “supergirl is my sister.” 

vasquez’s eyes go wide “your sister?” she hisses, barely heard above the noise. 

“yes.” alex says “that’s why i don’t want the deo anywhere near her. i,” she bites her lip “you know what we do. you know how we treat aliens. she’s my sister, i can’t, won’t let her near them.” 

“does that mean that you’re…” vasquez trails off. 

alex frowns and then catches up “oh, no,” she says quicky “she’s adopted.” 

“like loki.” vasquez muses. 

“without the murder.” alex supplies, hands tangled in her lap. 

“i told her,” alex says “about my work. about what i do. i told her she can’t go near the deo.” 

“did she want to?” vasquez asks. 

alex nods “wanted to show that she wasn’t a threat. wanted to talk.” 

vas says nothing for a beat and then, 

a phone rings. 

vasquez looks down at the same time alex does. 

it’s vas’ phone that’s vibrating, that’s lit up with a call from work. 

alex’s heart is in her throat. 

vas answers with a sharp “vasquez.” 

alex can’t hear the conversation on the other side, but she watches vas’ face intently. they can’t help the surprise that flickers across it, lighting up their eyes. their gaze flits to alex, then away. 

“yes, sir. of course sir. i’ll be in right away.” 

she hangs up. 

“what happened?” alex asks immediately, so busy searching vas’ face that she doesn’t notice vasquez’s hands “what was that about?” 

“it’s about supergirl,” vasquez says “she turned herself in.” 

alex’s heart stops. 

“alex,” vasquez says “alex, i need you to stay calm.” 

alex isn’t hearing words. she’s standing up. she’s moving for the door. 

she knows vasquez is behind her, can feel them on her tail - but the last thing she expects, once she gets outside, hands fumbling for her keys, is to be shoved against the wall and for handcuffs to be tightened around her wrist. 

“alex, alex, alex,” vasquez says “i need you to trust me.” vasquez hisses. 

“fuck you.” alex spits, kicking out at vasquez and missing. 

// 

she is sitting in the back of vasquez’s car trying to discern if she can kick her way out of the car before they manage to stop her. the odds are on, strong yes. so alex resigns herself to being stuck in the backseat of this car that smells a little bit of wet dog and the outdoors. 

“alex.” vasquez says “alex will you look at me.” 

“go fuck yourself.” 

“alex.” vasquez sighs “i’m trying to help you.” 

“i’m handcuffed in the back of your car.” alex says “my sister is somehow at the deo. i’m sorry for not believing that you’re trying to help me.” 

“alex i had nothing to do with your sister turning up at the deo.” vasquez says, their voice steady “but i know you and the only place you want to be right now, is with your sister. in the deo. but do you think hank is going to let you anywhere near her if you just show up?” 

alex says nothing. 

“i’m sorry you’re in handcuffs but i needed to stop you from running away, and you can beat me in a fair fight.” 

“so you cheated.” 

“so i used surprise to my advantage.” 

“why should i believe you?” alex asks “as far as i know, you agreed to meet with me so my sister would be unprotected.” 

“first thing,” vasquez says, reaching into their pocket and pulling out the key “if you want to take a run at the deo, be my guest.” they toss the key unhelpfully onto the floor of the backseat “and second thing, considering your sister can fly, and carry a plane, i hardly think she’s helpless.” 

“she’s vulnerable to kryptonite vas.” alex says “just like superman. they’ve probably got her in cuffs by now.” 

“all the more reason for you to let me help you get into the deo.” vasquez says. 

“what’s your plan?” alex says, now sideways on the back seat, attempting to reach the key still on the floor “besides sitting there and watching me struggle.” 

“i bring you in, cuffed.” 

“i hate this plan already.” alex grunts, fingers scrabbling for the tiny key. 

“moving on,” they say, rolling their eyes “we know where they’re going to be keeping kara. i get you as close as i can, get you into the room with her if i can, that way, you’re there to protect her. you can see she’s okay.” 

alex wiggles back onto the backseat “smuggle me in in plain sight.” 

“exactly.” 

“it’s not a terrible plan.” alex says, feeling the cuffs spring open. 

“it’s your only plan.” vasquez says, watching alex rub her wrists. 

“i hate that you’re right.” 

“hate all you want.” they say “but it’s your best chance.” 

“i know.” alex grumbles, “am i allowed to sit in the front seat, or am i stuck in the back?” 

“probably should stay in the back,” they say “in case they watch us on the cameras coming in.” 

“fine.” alex reaches for her seatbelt “can i ask one more question?” 

“sure.” 

“why does it smell like a wet dog back here?” 

“because there was a wet dog back there this morning.” 

“oh.” 

“his name is bone.” 

“you named your dog bone.” 

“no, my wife named our dog bone.” a beat as they start the car “she’s an anatomy teacher.”

“ha ha.” alex says dryly. 

“that’s what i said.”  
// 

“are you ready?” vasquez asks, turning to look at alex. 

alex’s heart is racing. 

“yes.” she says “no.” 

“the only way to help your sister is to get in there.” 

“kara.” alex says quietly “her name is kara.”

“we’ll get you in there.” vasquez says “to kara.” 

“why are you helping me?” alex asks, slipping the cuffs back around her wrists and tightening them “you could lose your job.” 

“i trust you.” vasquez says “i trust your judgement. and,” they hesitate “my wife was on that flight.” 

“oh shit.” 

“supergirl saved my wife's life.” they continue “i have the message on my phone still,” they say “the one she sent me when she thought she was going to die.” 

alex doesn’t say anything. 

“supergirl made sure i could see her again. kiss her again. as far as i’m concerned supergirl isn’t a threat.” 

“that’s a good reason.” alex says, pausing, taking her gun from it’s holster and passing it to them “let’s do this.” 

// 

the deo is on high alert - eyes fall immediately to vasquez, and then to alex. eyes widen, shocked murmurs ripple through the room, travelling like wildfire. 

vasquez’s grip on alex is tight, one hand on the cuffs the other on alex’s arm - putting on the show that alex has posed a threat, and alex plays in accordingly. not enough to warrant more attention, but enough glaring to keep people a good distance away. 

“this way.” vasquez says, steering alex towards the elevator bank. 

alex allows herself to be manhandled, for vasquez to push her into the waiting elevator “i’m not fighting.” alex protests, loud enough to be heard. 

“shut it.” vasquez bites, the doors sliding shut behind them. 

vasquez swipes their badge and presses the button for the third sub-basement. 

the elevator lurches down and alex finds she can’t even let herself have a sigh of relief. she’s not in with kara yet. 

down. 

down. 

down. 

the elevator comes to a halt. the doors slide open. vasquez’s grip tightens on alex’s arm, pushing her forward, one hand brushing against alex’s. 

a weight appears in alex’s hand. 

the key. 

she grips it. 

the sub-basement is emptier, security focused on the more easily accessible parts of the building. 

vasquez guides alex through the network of corridors towards the more secure inner holding cells. alex works the key at the cuffs until she feels them loosen from around her wrists. 

they see a guard in front of a door. 

he sees them and springs to attention “agent vasquez,” he splutters “what are you doing here? with her?” 

“following orders.” vasquez says sharply “as you are.” 

alex feels the grip of her gun tucked into the front of vasquez’s pants. 

“where are you taking her?” the rookie asks “she’s - director henshaw said -” 

“i know what the director said.” vasquez replies cooly, taking half a step back, a clear signal to alex “you’re dismissed agent byrns.” 

“i-” he splutters “what?” 

“you’re excused.” vasquez says “go.” 

“i’m not sure-” 

alex itches to grab the gun but vasquez has a grip on her wrist. 

“go.” vasquez says a second time “i won’t tell you again.” 

“okay, agent vasquez.” the rookie splutters, turning and walking away with his head down. 

“we don’t have much time.” vasquez murmurs “he’ll be running to henshaw now.” 

“i know.” alex murmurs. 

vasque swipes her card and the lock flashes green. 

alex pushes the door open. 

they’re in an antechamber, and through the window, she can see kara, clad in her supergirl attire. 

her heart burns. 

kara is restrained to a table with glowing green kryptonite cuffs pinning her down. 

“get me in there.” alex hisses.

vasquez swipes the door. 

the second door opens. 

alex rushes in. 

the door shuts, locks, behind her. 

“alex?” kara asks, her voice shaky “what are you doing here?” 

“i should be asking you the same question.” alex responds, moving to kara’s side, grabbing her hand “kara why’d you come here?’ 

“i thought it was the right thing to do.” kara says, “i thought they would listen.” 

“are you hurt?” alex asks “did they hurt you?” 

“i-” kara pauses “i don’t really remember.” 

“what did they do to you?” 

“i approached the building. i didn’t even see them shoot me.” kara says quietly “or whatever they did to me. then i woke up here.” 

alex lets her hand trail along the side of the kryptonite-laced table and finds the release button. she presses it, watching the cuffs spring apart from kara’s wrists. 

“easy.” alex murmurs as kara tries to stand “we don’t know how this will affect you.” 

“i feel funny.” kara says, shaking on her feet. 

alex guides kara to her feet, wrapping an arm around her waist “i’ve got you.” she says gently 

“is this a breakout?” kara asks. 

alex shakes her head “no.” she says “i couldn’t get in and get us out.” 

“what are we going to do?” kara asks, and alex wonders if the helplessness brought on by the kryptonite has sparked a deeper fear in kara “are they going to…” she trails off. 

“i won’t let them hurt you.” alex says fiercely “they won’t touch you.” 

kara leans into alex more, nodding “i still feel funny.”

“there’s kryptonite in the walls.” alex says. 

“oh.” 

there’s a single knock on the door and alex shoves kara behind her as it swings open. 

in walks director henshaw. behind him, alex can see vasquez being walked out, flanked by agents. 

“agent danvers.” he says “why am i not surprised?” 

“she was never a threat and i found her chained to a table. you know she’s not a threat! she turned herself in! she wanted to talk to you. to prove that she wasn’t dangerous! and you treated her like a criminal.” alex is shaking, furious “i thought better of you.” 

“are you done?” hank asks slowly. 

“can we go?” alex fires back. 

“i’m afraid not.” 

“why?” 

“because i have not actually spoken to supergirl yet.” 

“it’s okay.” kara says carefully, stepping sideways around alex, grabbing her hand “director henshaw, i’m not a threat. i have no intention of harming anyone.” 

“not intentionally.” hank says “but being a hero is a risky business. what about the collateral damage?” 

“i…” kara trails off “i don’t know.” 

“sir-” 

“i wasn’t asking you agent danvers.” 

alex grips kara’s hand tighter. 

“i don’t want to hurt anyone. i want to stop people from being hurt. like the plane crash. i want to do that with a little collateral damage as possible.” 

hank nods “now it is the deo’s mission to keep track of extranormal happenings, your activities qualify as just that. what if i told you that we were going to keep an eye on you.” 

“i don’t think it would make a difference what i say.” kara says, “i think you’re going to keep an eye on me either way.” 

hank laughs “and what if i asked if you were interested in working with the deo. with your sister.” 

alex stiffens. 

“with the deo, or for the deo?” kara asks.

“with.” hank says “alongside.” 

kara pauses “i’ll need the think about it.” 

alex has to bite her tongue. 

“take all the time you need.” 

“what happens if i say no?” kara asks. 

“then we keep an eye on you, make sure your motives don’t change. and if they do, we’ll be here.” hank gestures to alex “on the other hand, if you agree to work with us, you’ll be able to work directly alongside agent danvers, and you’ll be able to keep your day job.” 

“i want to think about it.” kara says. 

“at home.” alex says quickly. 

hank considers and then nods “i see no reason for that not happen.” he says, then he looks at alex “agent danvers, i expect you at work the day after next.” 

alex, if she’s being honest, is a little shocked. 

“what about agent vasquez sir?” 

“agent vasquez was doing their job, as far as i’m aware, making sure this room was secure.” 

alex nods. 

she’s itching to leave. to get kara out of this place. 

and kara seems to agree. 

she stays close to alex’s side the whole way out of the deo. the whole way back to vasquez’s car. 

“do you mind?” alex asks them, “giving us a ride?” 

“course not.” they reply, then they look at kara “thank you,” she says “for what you did with the plane.” they smile “my wife was on board. you saved her life.” 

“oh,” kara smiles, ducking her head “thank you.” 

“let’s get you two home.” vasquez replies “alex, you can even ride in the front seat.” 

“gee thanks.” alex replies dryly. 

// 

kara’s apartment is dark. 

neither she nor alex reach for lights, instead heading straight for the couch. 

“how do you feel?” alex asks quietly, wrapping an arm around kara’s shoulders. 

“in general about what just happened, or?” 

“all of the above.” 

“i feel okay.” kara sighs “tired. like i could sleep for days.” 

“and about the deo?” 

kara pauses “if i can work with you, maybe it’d be okay.” 

“i’ll still protect you.” alex says, “either way.” 

“i know.” kara says, leaning into alex “i know.”

**Author's Note:**

> so turns out i'm not done - i wouldn't consider this a comeback, but i'm enjoying in dabbling with the events of season one and giving them my own spin. from here on out i'm putting them all in the same universe. 
> 
> the fact that this piece exists is due a) to chyler because i am still not over that hair, but also b) nat because she called me a raging sadist and apparently that's what it takes to get me writing.


End file.
